Angel Beats! Birth of Hardship
by 48123971230
Summary: A few years after the events of the Afterlife being tampered with, a 17 year old male high school student ends up in the Afterlife after a certain event that took place in Osaka, Japan. Though, his memories are lost and meets up with a girl who he met three years prior. After shortly regaining some of his memories, he teams up with her and tries to unlock the memories of his past.
1. Prologue - Part 1

Prologue – Part 1...

...A Normal Everyday Life

"Shun-san, Shun-san... Shun-san!" yelled a familiar and yet distinctive voice.

I was so tempted to shake off the person who's been calling my name but luckily, I hesitated. I opened my heavy eyes and the last thing I wanted to go through was my Maths teacher waking me up in the middle of class.

"Sorry Yukimura-sensei," I apologised. His thick furry eyebrow twitched and he scoffed, noticed in the corner of my right eye were small giggles of my fellow, yet so distant classmates.

"Just because you recently transferred here does not make you special, I will not tolerate such behaviour from you again," he grumbled with a sharp glare.

I just recently transferred schools and this was the first time I ever got told off in the middle of class. Also the first time a teacher caught me sleeping in this unforgivable hell of a subject. As you can see, I clearly hate Maths and learning the basics of Mathematics is good enough for me to live a normal life in the future. Ever since I started school I was top of the class for eight years until I started flunking at second-year junior high.

Since I was flunking Maths, I apparently disgraced my family. Because of all the upheaval my parents caused, I chose to move out and live in a crappy apartment that was pretty cheap but it's better than living with verbally abusive parents. I also got a part-time job at the cliché job as a Pizza Hut cashier – which wasn't really my style since I'm not very good at socialising, but I knew the basics – to pay off the rent and save enough to buy some of that bitter convenient store food.

"Isn't that obvious?" I bluntly questioned back, followed by my teacher who slammed my desk with both his hands. His mere abhorrent reaction didn't cause me to flinch but some of my classmates did.

"You're redoing all the work in this lesson after school in this class and until you're finished, you can go home." He walked back to his seat at the front of the class and kept a sharp eye on me. Some people in this classroom haven't learnt their manners yet, it's very rude to stare, that goes to those trash-talking boys at the front-right corner of the class. Also that girl who sat to my right who had long black hair down to her waist and light-purple eyes.

"Hey Shun-san," the girl on my right quietly called my name. I pretended not to listen because I didn't really like talking to people other than those close to me. I looked down and kept my eye on my blank textbook. "Shun-san. Hey Shun-san, don't pretend I'm not here." She had to stop eventually. "Yuuma-san." I literally grunted when I heard her call me by my first name. "See? I knew you were listening," she assumed, though her assumption was right.

"Stop bothering him Nakagomi-chan," another girl adjacently in front of her said quietly. She took a glance at me then back at the girl who sat next to me known as Nakagomi.

"He doesn't look bothered Matsuwaka-chan!" Nakagomi raised her voice at the girl in front of her now known as Matsuwaka.

"You're a bit insensitive-"

"Quiet down back there!" the teacher yelled directly at Nakagomi. She quietly whimpered and looked down at her work like a scared little pup. I was convinced that she was until she stuck out her tongue at me and threw me a spare pencil.

"You should get to work now so you'll be able finish it off easily after school," I was told while she stuck her tongue out and winked at me. I looked bluntly at the pencil thrown on my desk and was surprised how good that throw was.

"Thanks..." I expressed shyly. Like I previously stated, I'm not very comfortable talking to people. But what's up with this girl? How can she be so outgoing even to complete strangers like me? I could easily guess this doesn't change the fact we're classmates. It does takes one to know one another. Maybe I could make friends with her since I was once going through this similar moment with a guy who was outgoing and very friendly to me in my workplace. The way he acted made me feel more comfortable around him and I ended up becoming mates.

School started around 15 days ago, It's been two days since I transferred to this school and unintentionally eavesdropped on a few conversations and gossips, I could tell I'm already popular. But that's a problem to me, since I'm not very good with socialising with others. After class ended for lunch break, I couldn't help myself but shyly tugged her sleeve just after she left the classroom.

"Uh," she expressed and looked at me with a really surprised face, it's almost as if she just discovered something.

"Your pencil..." I reminded her, held out my hand and shown her the pencil she threw at me.

"Oh, you can keep it Shun-san!" she giggled. "Besides, I happen to carry a lot of them!" she exclaimed excitedly. She opened up her bag and took out a small pencil case. Pretty flashy for such a mere case. She opened it showing me all the pencils, but with her carelessness a single pencil dropped out and I managed to catch it in mid-air while she was completely oblivious since she closed her eyes with a smile. What I didn't expect was more pencils falling out of her case and I didn't have the flexibility to catch them, since I'm taller than the average person.

I got on my knees and started picking up the pencils, she opened her eyes and jumped in shock as she saw me on my knees picking up the mess she made.

"Don't take it the wrong way... I didn't look," I assured her and stood up putting the pencils back in her case.

"Well..." she trailed off.

"I would've been more comfortable if your skirt wasn't so short by the way..." I bluntly told her. She gasped and her face went all red, then I walked off.

Just like every other girl in every school I've been to. She's definitely not unique and I'm having doubts if I could be friends with her. I didn't know if I said the right things since I'm not very good at socialising. Maybe I should go back and apologise just in case? No, I would look stupid if I was apparently apologising for no reason. I just know I have a slim chance of making friends with her now. To be honest, all this gets to my head very easily and I tend to get stuck into things. Let's just say that I easily get attached to certain things that I experience.

...

It's been seven days since I got into trouble for sleeping in class, I'm also starting to get along with Nakagomi which isn't really surprising to me anymore. Since the school was big, there were places I could hang out by myself during lunch breaks. I normally take a seat on one of those wooden outdoor chairs that are placed just outside the pathway to and from the school gate and the main school building. I also wait for my lunch to arrive since I live by myself and can't cook anything. I hate to eat convenient food during school, because it just doesn't feel right and I prefer to eat clean food at a public place. So I just sat down and waited.

"Hey sophomore!" a random voice called out. I pretended that I wasn't listening – like I always do.

"Didn't you just hear him? He's calling for you scrub!" another voice came into action. First of all, I'm a third-year high student. Not a second-year. I could feel the sight of nearby people burning into my body, I never felt so uncomfortable in my life. But my instincts told me that trouble is going to stir up very soon and I'm pretty sure it involved those people who called me.

"Hey, are you listening to me!?" the first voice I heard yelled. I kept my head slightly down and stared blankly at the ground. For some reason, my hands in my pockets started sweating.

"Guys, leave him alone," another voice came from a different direction, though the voice sounded shaky.

"You stay out of this scrub!" one of the voices shouted. I then saw the feet of the students who were calling me when they stopped right in front of me. They were wearing black boots that looked like they were made out of full leather, they also weren't wearing the school pants which somehow surprised me.

"I'm talking to you!" One of them grabs my shirt collar and somehow picked me up off my chair. I looked up and saw the guys who disturbed my peace, they were way taller than me. They almost looked inhuman because of their size. I accidentally started laughing at my own thought of them being inhuman.

I received a quick unexpected punch from the other guy on the left side of my face and thrown to the ground, I heard the 'oh noes' and low gasps from the other students around. I didn't think anyone could be taller than me in Japan, but I guess this proved me wrong. I used only my right arm to push myself up to my feet since my left arm is physically weak for some apparent reason and can't be bothered finding out why.

"I'm not a sophomore..." I bluntly replied to them. They just laughed. "Did I say something wrong...?"

"Now what makes you think you can start waltzing into our school and talking to Nakagomi-chan, you Eurasian scrub!" one of them tries to insult me with mere words.

"So the reason why you're talking to me is because of a mere misunderstanding and that you're being a racist pig...?" I straightforwardly assumed while looking down at his shoes.

"I bet you don't have the guts to say it again and to my face this time scrub!" the one I assumed to snapped back. I looked up at him and made a straight face.

"So the reason why you're talking to me is because of a mere misunderstanding and that you're being a racist pig...?" I repeated as I stared into his eyes this time.

"Dude, he's gonna die..."

"Is he some kind of idiot?"

"Let's get out of here before something goes wrong."

"Same, I don't want to get involved with this."

I'm a very good listener as well, as far as I can tell, these bystanders are just cowards. Now that I saw what these big guys looked like, the one who calls me scrub is some blonde, short-haired student with distinctive black, small eyes and a wide face. The other has black hair, similar style as his partner and he's got a much skinnier face with brown eyes. They looked pretty fit, but I wasn't surprised.

I quickly stepped to the left, jerked my head back a bit and took a quick step forward, dodged one of their punches and successfully punched the black haired one in the face with my right arm. Some gasps erupted from the bystanders, and a few more seemed to join the crowd. As the black haired student lowered a bit from my punch, I bent both my knees then spun around lifting one of my legs and used that foot to smash his face in with. He violently tipped over and started rolling on the ground in pain. The blonde one was pretty fast and he managed to grab my right arm. I jerked back but he held on pretty tight, he then kicked me at the back of my left knee and I forced that leg on the ground in pain. The black haired guy finally got up and threw a punch at me. Since my left arm was physically weak, it's reaction time was very slow too and I couldn't block his attack. I jerked my head back in response and his punch slightly missed my nose, I then grabbed his punching arm with my right hand and jumped back with all the force in my right leg, causing them to bump into each other and they ended up knocking themselves down.

I wasn't sure if I broke a tendon at the back of my left knee because I felt excruciating pain from there. I limped back a few steps, then a familiar girl came out of nowhere, grabbed both my arms and forcibly sat me down on the chair. As my two foes tried to get up, some of the bystanders actually did something helpful for once and pinned them down with smirks on their faces.

"Are you alright onii-chan?"

"Yes," I answered my sister.

"Come on, I want to bring you to the infirmary just in case," she obliged.

"No, I'm alright... besides I can walk there if I needed to go," I insisted and shrugged her off.

"Hey, listen to the cute girl, you looked pretty hurt after that fight!" a random voice spoke up. It was a tall guy, but he was still shorter than me. He had long hair, its length stops right under the ears. His bangs are very loose and almost covered his whole forehead. It's brunette in colour and his eyes matched the colour of his hair.

I swear I just heard my sister hiss at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, looks like you transferred here as well. Though, I honestly don't want to get close to you since those unexpected events happened three years ago," I said back and he squints.

"Onii-chan..." my sister trailed off.

"Wait, you're siblings!? I didn't realise it was you Kaede, you've changed a lot and look hotter!" the guy exclaimed. He then tightly lifted my right arm around his neck and helped me stand up.

"Shut up, your twin brother is just like you, perverted and two kinds of idiocy," Kaede, my sister, shot back harshly.

"You people never cease to let things go..." I trailed off as he walked me towards the main building and waved back at Kaede. What made people care for me all of a sudden? Is this what we turn into when we reach adult age? Maybe I should start maturing, but how will I know that I've matured? I guess the answer lies within someone else's experience.

"I'm only doing this to favour your sister, that's all!" he exclaimed followed by a chuckle.

"She's going to kick down your door and murder you if she heard you saying that..." I frankly told him. He scoffed.

"Heh, I know you're just saying that to scare me away!" he blurted out.

"Alright, I guess I can tell her what you said then!" Nakagomi's voice came out of nowhere. He jumped in shock and tripped over his own foot. I wasn't sure if it was pure luck that I didn't fall down with him, but I stood up straight and continued limping towards building.

"Nakagomi-chan, you idiot!" he yelled. Nakagomi ran over to me, put my left arm around and over her shoulders to help me walk.

"Sorry if Morimoto-chan was trash talking about that girl who helped you," she said in an annoyed tone.

"You… came in contact with him..." I trailed off while secretly feeling jaw-dropped.

"Yeah, but he's the typical guy that you want to run over with a truck," she replied with a giggle. For some reason, what she said sounded familiar and I felt hurt...

"Why are you sorry...?" I asked, then Nakagomi sighed.

"It's because he's a happy-go-lucky insensitive ass and he tends to get on other people's nerves!" she raised her voice.

"Oh, he wasn't really annoying me to be honest..." I asserted, bluntly. I actually felt annoyed though, I just wanted to hide it from Nakagomi.

"Gak," she outright expressed. "But, I thought... well never mind then."

"Mhm." It's like a whole different life here, everyone acts so strange and so different. Did I die and come back to a different world or am I just over exaggerating?

"Well, do you know that girl with the pink hair and two long locks going down the side her face, back there?" Nakagomi questioned me with a surprised look.

"Well yeah, of course," I answered.

"Ahh! I mean... really?" she exclaimed like a shocked little girl.

"She's my sister." Nakagomi slowed down and started laughing. "What's funny?"

"Oh! It's nothing, there was just a small misunderstanding that's all!" she responded light-heartedly and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Right."

"I'm not sure if you're telling the truth but she's too good and cute to be your sister, and you never told me you had a sister!" she yelled excitedly. We entered the building and took a left. We reached halfway through the hall that leads to the infirmary.

"Thanks."

"Wait, did that offend you?" she worriedly asked.

"No. I meant thanks for helping me... first of all, her hair is actually red with pink dyed on it and second of all, someone has been following us since we've entered the hallway," I said straight to the point. Nakagomi sighed.

"Hey, how'd you find me out Shun-kun!?" Morimoto asked followed by a sarcastic laugh.

"Your footsteps sounded like elephants walking in a hallway... mind you, why are you following me?" I enquired while looking straight ahead of me.

"What's with the serious tone all the time Shun-kun? You've also changed since that thing three years ago" he asked, then asserted. Nakagomi looked really pissed from what I picked up in the corner of my left eye. I didn't bother responding to that question as it seemed like a really unnecessary thing to ask. "Shun-kun! Are you ignoring me again?" he raised his voice.

"Will you shut up!" Nakagomi snapped. This is the first time I ever saw her get this angry, is he really that annoying to her? "All you do is-!" I put my finger – using my right hand – on her lips, she hitched and gulped then looked at me. I looked at her and shook my head. This isn't really like her though, if he's that annoying to her then maybe I could try talk to both of them about their situation. At least this has calmed her down.

"You know each other?" Nakagomi asked.

"It's a long story, and I prefer not to talk about it now… maybe another time," I instantly replied as I produced a little bit of sweat.

We finally reached the infirmary and I opened the door. Morimoto walked away after that happened and Nakagomi has calmed down pretty easily. A handful people are these days. I was greeted by the school nurse who had short black hair in a small ponytail and brown eyes. I gently nodded back and then Nakagomi greeted her formally.

"Good afternoon Nakagomi-chan, it's been a while since we met. Oh what happened here?" the school nurse asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I think I damaged something just behind my left knee..." I answered her concerning question, I couldn't think of any other way of explaining it.

"Oh dear, you can lie down or sit on that bed over there," she said as she pointed to the bed in the very back-left corner of the room. "How come I've never seen you before?" she asked out of the blue.

"He transferred here two week, and I was his first friend here!" Nakagomi exclaimed to her and stuck out her tongue with both hands behind her back. It makes me wonder, is it natural for her to act like that?

"Ah, that explains it... that means I should introduce myself to you," she said. "I'm Suzukita, Hina Suzukita."

"I'm Shun, Yuuma Shun," I introduced back.

"That's a nice name, nice to meet you." She bowed and walked over to her laptop on her desk.

"That's what I thought as well!" Nakagomi exclaimed with a giggle.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"Could you wait a moment Shun-san, take care of him Nakagomi-chan. I gotta go run a quick errand for someone. Sorry," she declared and brought with her a stack of sheets of paper as she left the room.

"Will do!" Nakagomi replied loudly. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked me. I shook my head, she then smiled and sat next to me to my right.

"Any reason why I was targeted by those guys back there?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, they pretty much go by their own code. Which is; tame every student in this school," she answered.

"I see..."

"Since you were new to this school, they thought it would be a good chance to get you to be their dog. As you can see, they failed miserably at that today because of you."

"Have you ever got into that situation with them?" I accidentally inconsiderately asked. I wish I haven't said that, it was pretty much silence for the longest ten seconds of my life. It looked like as if she blanked out or something. She leaned against me and sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder. This was probably the most uncomfortable thing that's ever happened to me, yet so sweet.

"Pretty much," she started, "but it wasn't very pleasant... can we leave it at that?" she asked. Though, I could tell that she was worried from the sound of her voice.

"Not trying to sound awkward or anything... but your hair smells like apples," I quietly blurt out.

"Is that so?" she replied and blushed. She closed her eyes and pulled out the sweetest smile...

...

**Morimoto-kun, I wish you had never transferred to this school…**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...

...The Search

"Come on! Pull yourself together!" I desperately yelled at her.

"What's wrong with you!" she screamed at me as I shook her by the shoulders. I then slapped her across the face with my right hand, leaving a red mark. She went quiet for a second...

"Now what the hell was that for?!" she angrily shouted at me and punched me in the face. I fell back in shock and watched her stand over me

"You sure have changed and matured a lot, Misaki-chan," I asserted, followed by a raspy chuckle.

"I can't say the same to you Yuuma-chan, and I prefer if you called me by my last name!" she yelled back then started laughing. "Here." She lent me her right hand and I grabbed on. Despite myself being tall, she had enough strength to pull me up.

"Heh, I appreciate it... Itohayashi-chan," I expressed with a smile and wiped the dust off me.

"Knowing you, I didn't expect you getting caught in this mess... I thought you knew how to fend off your enemies!" she exclaimed and humphed at me. I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I can't remember anything!" I clench-worthily replied, showing anger in my voice. Misaki... I mean, Itohayashi playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"Look, how about you work with me and I'll help you find your sister, okay?" she implied. She couldn't have said it in any other way, but I suppose this could do. So I have a sister?

"I could say otherwise... but, it's fine by me. Only because I get to hang around you for the first time in three years," I accepted her offer.

"Two years and 164 days, to be exact," she bluntly replied. Now I'm surprised she actually kept track of the time of when we started heading our own ways.

"I'm surprised you care about the exact date," I said with a smirk. She blushed then shook her head.

"Damn it Yuuma-chan, it's because it was the only time I ever felt alive! Until something very depressing decided to ruin the time I spent with you..." she trailed off, feeling bad.

"So that was the reason... I thought it was because you got bored or I did something wrong!" I exclaimed and facepalmed myself. "I felt like crap ever since!"

"I didn't know... I'm sorry..." she apologised while looking away from me. "Grrr! Enough of this crap, let's get started!" she yelled out of the blue and started walking.

It's been three days since all of this happened. It was like we were in a new world, a world only inhabited by teenagers like myself. The thing that bothered me the most was I can't seem to remember what happened before I came here. It was almost like as if I just got reborn without any memory but still have educational knowledge. Although, the only thing I seem to remember is this girl.

Was it the heart that only kept its place? Or my mind just missed out on something? Doesn't matter anyways, as long as I know who she is, I'm fine by that. This is Misaki Itohayashi, she was my friend three years ago... well, more than just friends. She was the only blonde girl in my class who had a long ponytail that stopped at her waist and sky-blue eyes. She's around three inches smaller than me, but she has considerate strength. Itohayashi also has a strong temper when things didn't go her way, but other than that, she had a really soft side and I was surprised when I found out.

I hid in this deserted building, away from all the other teens, but I didn't expect it to be Itohayashi's hideout until she came in. Apparently she had already assembled a group that works with her in this new place and their intentions are to start living underground. I'm currently standing on top of the entrance to her unfinished underground hideout.

"Hey Itohayashi-chan, when do I get to meet the members?" I asked as I started following her to the exit.

"Soon enough I guess," she supposed. This new world is full of chaos, teenagers are panicking and trying to kill each other for some unexplained reason. They're like... animals in a cage. From what I observed earlier, there's already a big group going around and recruiting people. They are pretty powerful in terms of convincingness and a lot of numbers in strength, at the point they may have outmatched me.

"I got a question, do you remember anything before you came here?" I asked as we started walking on the path in a random direction.

"I remember everything, what about you?" she replied. How does she remember everything? Why can't I remember much about what happened to me? Has it got something to do with psychological incentives or is it just pure luck?

"As soon as I saw you, all the memories of you came into my mind... it was an extraordinarily weird feeling," I told her with a sigh.

"Quit the flirting!" she snapped back then humphed.

"No, I'm being serious..." I trailed off.

"Alright, I'm sorry... now, let's hurry. We need to do a quick search in the school," she obliged and grabbed my right hand.

"Wouldn't that be the most populated area at the moment?" I asked as she started running while holding my hand, pulling me along with her.

"Look, aren't you prepared to take risks when finding someone closest to you?" she questioned while sounding like she was out of breath.

"But what if I can't remember who the someone is? The only thing I know is that I apparently have a sister... and... ah! Slow down please!" I replied and lost my balance a bit.

"You said something... about seeing me and remembering... all the time you spent me with... right?" she said while heavily breathing.

"I think I know what you're getting at... and please slow down! It's not fun running on both legs that you injured just before you realised who I was!" I exclaimed. If I'm right, she's going try look for my sister and get me to see her, which might regain my memories along with her memories back.

"I... can't bother explaining... but I really hope... you know..." she breathlessly responded. She was clearly unfit for all of this, she can't even run 150 feet without getting breathless. We reached the end of the path and then she turned a sharp left, almost losing my balance again.

"How far do we have left? And do you know where you're going?" I enquired and took a deep breath. She then started slowing down.

"Of course... damn it! Look... I've been... to the school before..." she answered.

"Itohayashi, you're pushing yourself too much for my sake... just take a breather!" I yelled at her, she shook her head and whimpered.

"I don't... want to... show you that... I'm weak!" she screamed back. Disregarding her physical strength, she can be very tough, but fragile and delicate at the same time.

"Damn it, listen to me! Besides, it's not going to do us any good if you collapse if we get there, or before we even get there!" I shouted back. There was literally no point in her going this far to be honest. Her determination is unrealistically dangerous sometimes. Before I knew it, she stopped but in a stupid way. She fell to her knees while running and scraped them on the concrete path. Her long, blonde hair in a ponytail tied up with black ribbons was messed up around her back and she was sweating pretty hard. I walked over to her and kneeled down behind her.

"Come on, you're acting stupid now... just take deep breaths," I told her with concern. I put my right arm under her right shoulder and locked my arm around her, just under her collarbone. As awkward as it seemed, she never really gets bothered by these sort of things. I slowly raised her up, just so she could stand again.

"Thanks..." she expressed, still breathless.

"Can you sit down with your legs out in front of you?" I asked. She quickly nodded and slowly bent her knees down. I slowly lowered her and pulled her back towards me at the same time so she could put her legs out. She cried in pain after I put her in a sitting position.

"Damn it! Why did... it have to hurt now?!" she yelled furiously and pounded the concrete with her fists. Like I stated before; she has a strong temper.

"Ugh, I'm really sorry about all this, I should've listened to you... like always," she softly said and sniffled a bit. This isn't the first time she's ever been dangerously determined, she pushes herself past her limit a lot of the time and gets herself into trouble.

I looked at her knees and there was blood and scrape marks on them. I ripped my black long-sleeved shirt's sleeve on my left arm and covered up her right knee with the sleeve, with my left arm still a bit useful, it had the decency to tie up knots. She whimpered in pain which was normal for someone in this situation.

"Hey, sorry to ask but is it alright if you could rip the sleeve of my right arm?" I requested.

"Of course I will," she accepted while wiping her tears with her hands. I position my right arm in front of her so she could comfortably rip off my sleeve and she did. I obtained the sleeve from her and covered up her left knee, followed by another whimper of pain. The damage would've been less if she wasn't wearing very short denim shorts. She also wore a long-sleeved shirt, but it was white and there was text across her chest which read _Live and Love Life!_

"Alright, once the pain subdues, you should be able to stand again but this time, don't run!" I demanded her. She sighed and playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"I knew that!" she sarcastically shouted, followed with a quick giggle. I looked ahead of the path we were running on and there was a humanly figure coming towards us.

"Crap, someone's coming this way," I whispered loudly. "What do we do?"

"Does he look armed?" she quickly asked me.

"Nope, and... oh crap, he's running!" I yelled. I quickly put my right arm under her shoulder and lifted her up to her feet. She squealed in surprise but then took a few retreating steps back.

"We can take him!" she assumed very positively. I hissed.

"No, not you! Just get back or... try to get away!" I yelled desperately. He was only around 15 feet away and Itohayashi hesitated to my demand. "Oh damn it!" I took a step forward and prepared to punch him but then I quickly saw him take a knife from behind his back. I hissed in shock and instantly jerked my body back, falling on my back. He took a lunge at me while I was on the ground but I swiftly kicked his stomach, which made him let go of the knife. I then put all my strength in my legs and threw him back as I pushed him. I picked up the knife and quickly got up, ran towards him and threw the knife at his right hand, precisely cutting through his hand and disabling some of his fingers. He screamed in pain, but what I failed to realise that he was also left handed and furiously pulled the knife out of his right hand. He swung the knife at my face but I managed to dodge his attack by stepping back. I jumped back, then prepared a roundhouse kick, which should hit his left arm and launched it. I spun around then lifted my leg after an 180 degree spin and managed to kick the knife out of his left hand. Without hesitation I leaped on him and started punching his face, violently.

"My gosh, why don't you just kill yourself, you animal!" I screamed at him, feeling no remorse. I then picked him up by the collar and threw him on the road. "Now stay there!"

I quickly run back to Itohayashi who had a really shocked face. I put my arm around her waist and started power walking while supporting her.

"Yuuma-chan..." she trailed off. I then made sure I was out of the attackers sight so I could refuge in a house for a bit. I opened a door to one of the houses and walked in.

"Uh, this'll do I guess," I supposed. Then for some reason Itohayashi pushed me away from her and then she slapped me really hard across my left cheek. "Damn it!"

"Yuuma-chan, you've changed a lot and... it's starting to scare me!" she cried. My breath hitched and I think my heart missed a beat. She's right, I kind off lost control back there. No... I'm an animal as well!

"You're right... sorry. I acted like an animal and got carried away. Ugh, I'll try to control myself next time," I replied while rubbing my left cheek. She sighed then sat down on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Hey, don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine!" she cheerfully obliged. I see, of course, she's a tough cookie. She pretty much stood a good chance against me when we got into the hectic hand-to-hand combat earlier, before I managed to calm her down and she punched me in the face. But then again, it's just painful looking at her knees, the blood has soaked the sleeve a little. To be honest, I'm pretty sure everyone knows what it feels like falling on their knees and scraping it. I've actually done it a few times when I played sports. It would hurt so much after a few seconds of scraping it, then after a few minutes, the pain starts to dull and it wouldn't hurt much after that. I even continued to play sports with bloody knees.

"That's good to hear, at least you'll be a really good stubborn wife one day if you meet the right guy," I light-heartedly responded. She stood up easily, like she's never fallen over and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Are you trying to insult me? If that's the case, you'll make a bad husband if you can't make good insults!" she retorted and pouted at me. She seems so unstable now, I don't get it, if I said something like that to her, I'd probably be in hospital for a few days. I'll just consider this my lucky day.

"Hey, what does that have to do with being a bad husband?! Jeez, you're so typical." I put my right hand on her shoulder and looked straight at her. I somehow got her to blush... but that wasn't my intent. "You ready to go?" I asked her with a grin.

"You bet I am," she replied and winked back. I opened the door and walked out of the house.

"So which way is the school?" I asked while pulling off a fake smile. She grumbled and softly hit me on the back of my head. "Hey!"

"Idiot, who said you're taking the lead?" she retorted with a grin. I know that grin, she used to grin like that every time she was ready for something big or important, it tells me that she means business.

"You lead the way then," I said, then chuckled. She took off in a flash, but I managed to catch up easily. She then took a hard right past the road and then took a left after a whole block. She stopped breathlessly, I looked at my right and saw the school, it looked just like ours but it was more... destroyed. I really hope we manage to pull this off, from what I can see here, there's already kids in a brawl.

"You better be ready for this Yuuma-chan, no holding back, and remember... don't go too far," she said then nodded at me.

"Hop on, we still got 100 metres to go," I assumingly obliged. I crouched down and waited for her to get on my back.

"There's at least one thing that hasn't changed you in... well, if you say so," she nervously replied and accepted. She positions herself on my back and since my left arm can still do basic stuff like tying up a shoelace or picking something up, then I'll be fine. I put my arms under her thighs and lifted her up while she put her arms around my collarbone. I'm so damn thankful she's a bust size A, but she sure has gotten a bit bustier. I take a look at her and noticed her blushing. "Uhhmmm... I know what you're thinking! Just consider yourself lucky that I'm almost flat!" she shyly yelled and quietly whimpered in embarrassment. And what does she mean by 'almost' flat...

"Woah, you sure have gained some weight since the last few years..." I trailed off with a chuckle.

"Yuuma-chan!" she shouted and slapped me on the face. "There are things that girls don't like to hear!" she retorted.

"That... I somehow did not know..." I light-heartedly chuckled and sighed. There's a road approximately 100 metres in length from where I'm standing, which is the start of this junction, and the school gate which also consists of another junction. I started walking on the left side of the road on the path and kept a sharp eye around. The roads looked pretty isolated from people for a while, I have a feeling that the fights are being drawn in one spot, and it might be that school which looks like the main centre of attraction.

"Do you have phone on you, Yuuma-chan?" Itohayashi asked out of the blue.

"When does your randomness cease to exist? Anyways, I left it at my apartment before we came into this place," I replied.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to use mine then..." she trailed off with a disgusted tone. Wait... how did I remember leaving my phone in my apartment? Will my memories start coming back to me at random times?

"What's that about?" I bluntly asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna try call my group for backup, since because you offered this piggyback, I can see further in the school and it looks like hell in there," she asserted. Then she groaned in anger. "Damn it! I forgot to get the vice-leader's number!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" I yelled back while gritting my teeth. "I guess we've only got one chance, so we pretty much have to give it all we got when we go in."

"Got yah babe," she shot back. "Heh."

"Wait, who you calling 'babe'?" I replied dumbstruck. She's not just tough, but she's overly confident...

We finally reached the school gate, only to be greeted with one side of the gate broken down and the other side with a huge whole through the middle... possible chances of my sister being here? Probably a one in a 100 chance. Possible chances my sister could be among the dead? Well, from what it looks like, I'm pretty sure it's 99.9%.

Wait, I have to stop thinking like that, this is my sister I'm talking about. I'm going to narrow it down to 25% to help me get motivated. But what happens if we die in this world? I should worry about that when I die, but I'm not going to die. I'm going to find my sister and get the hell out of there.

"Is there some way we could arm ourselves before we get into this mess?" I enquired.

"Do you need to arm yourself? You fight pretty well without a weapon and with only one arm," she passively complimented.

"I'd rather safety first, but, you do have a point..." I replied with a sigh. By the time we entered, I started walking faster towards the main building with determination. I could hear the screaming and gunfire from all around here. Wait... gunfire? I heard it from far away, but I didn't really notice it.

"We need to be extremely careful from now on, I'm feeling much better now and more rested. It would be easier and safer if you put me down now," she asserted and slid her body down my back. For some reason I felt so much lighter than I usually did.

"Alright, ah damn it, watch out!" I yelled loudly and tackled Itohayashi to the ground, she shrieked as she hit the ground and stayed down. I quickly rolled over and witnessed a dagger fly past the right side of my head, slightly missing my ear. I forcibly jerked my body back swiftly multiple times as a few more daggers flew right past my head. I looked at the guy who was throwing daggers and he stood on the grass, just outside of the main path to the main school building. I took a quick step forward, but jerked my body to the right to dodge an incoming dagger.

How am I going to get to him now? I can't get any closer to him, I'm just not that swiftly... yet. He's running out of daggers now, I can tell since he's hesitating. I took another step forward then held my left arm out in front of my head. I felt the hurtful recoil after I intentionally let a dagger get thrown in my left forearm. I groaned in pain and jerked my body to the left dodging another dagger but at the same time, I fiercely pulled out the dagger from my left forearm just before I hit the 180 degree during a spin, then I threw the dagger after hitting the 360 degree, at my opponent. At the same time, I sprinted forward but the dagger collided with one of my opponent's incoming dagger, but at the same time, I grabbed the dagger while it was in mid-air and precisely threw at it my foe's left thigh. He roared in pain and stumbled back since he was right-handed, then I roundhouse dropkick him in the chest, hurtling him back a few metres away.

I quickly ran over to him and put my foot against his throat, at the same time I was disarming him and keeping his daggers as a way to arm myself. I took a glance back at Itohayashi but I was surprised when I found out she took out another guy who presumingly came after her. I ran after her, then grabbed her in the arm.

"Let's hurry, we got no time to lose!" I ordered, but I faintly noticed her smile after I sounded a bit more aggressive with what I said. Oh well, she can be pretty unpredictable.

I entered the building but kept my back against the wall. I peeked over and looked to the left from the main entrance and saw a group of five teenage boys with baseball bats and crowbars.

"What's wrong?" Itohayashi asked quietly. I put up five fingers and closed my fist, telling her that there's five enemies who are armed. She nodded and sighed. I grabbed her on the wrist and walked back outside with my back still against the wall.

"We'll wait until they go past any direction... and this gunfire is really distracting me," I said with a despondent look. Itohayashi clucked her tongue and patted me on the shoulder with a serious glare.

"Get. Used. To. It," she said, one by one. I gulped and nervously laughed.

"Don't worry, I will." I curiously looked at the gate and saw my recent foe get shot by some tall girl with a semi-automatic rifle. "Oh jeez," I panicked and dragged Itohayashi back inside. I looked past the wall again to check if the five boys were still there, but fortunately they weren't.

"Can take you it easy, Yuuma-chan," she said with a pained tone. What is she on about? I looked back at her and examined her figure, what I failed to notice earlier was blood slowly pouring out the right side of her waist. She blushed and then admitted nervously, "I kinda sustained some damage recently..." She looked a bit pale then brightly smiled at me. Stupid.

"Damn it Itohayashi, stop trying to stop me from worrying!" I yelled at her, but she instantly took a small step back in shock, with a really sad look on her face. I could easily tell she was trying to hold back her tears by biting her lip and tensing her face followed by a fake smile. But she couldn't hold it in. I was surprisingly shocked when tears started flowing out of her eyes while smiling and before I knew it, she ended up sobbing. The sight of her sobbing uncontrollably was really depressing, I was almost at the point of bringing myself to tears. I've never seen her cry like this before, even though we knew each other for five years. She rubbed her face with her hands and smeared blood all over her face. It felt like time stopped, all the sound was focused on her crying and her presence felt so strong. I guess this is what happens if you get stuck in a war-like battlefield for three days straight.

She fell to her knees and screamed, "I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home! Please! I want to go home! I want to go home! Kill me Yuuma-chan, please kill me! I can't live on like this! I also can't have you worrying about me like this! I just wanted to live a normal life! A-and... and.. and!" She hiccuped multiple times while she continued to sob with her eyes halfway opened and mouth wide open. I fell to my knees as well and looked at my hands then gazed at her.

I gave her a tight hug then she gasped quietly. She got really quiet and snivelled several times. "Damn it Itohayashi-chan..." I said as my voice broke. I pulled away from the hug with both hands on her shoulders and looked at her. I broke into tears and quietly sobbed. "Don't give me that crap... okay?" I told her with a broken voice.

"Yuuma-ku-"

"Stupid," I cut her off. She whimpered and looked like she was about to bawl again. "We're in the middle of a chaotic place and you're crying!" I yelled with a serious face, then I smiled. I wiped off the tears on my face and light-heartedly laughed.

"But, you c-"

"Don't ever tell me to kill you again, I found that really insulting..." I trailed off and stood up. I offered her my right hand and winked. She gladly accepted and I pulled her up gently since she was wounded. I put my right arm around her waist and carefully walked her with me in the hallway to the left from the entrance. There were stairs to my left and decided to go up them.

"Yuuma-chan, thanks..." she trailed off. I could easily tell she felt embarrassed, from the tone of her voice.

"Look, I promise to keep you safe from now on, and if that promise somehow breaks, I'll commit suicide... but if you don't want that to happen, you have to promise me that you'll be safe in return, so we don't end up with that conclusion," I told her with a slightly serious face.

"I promise to be safe, for Yuuma-chan," she promised with a smile. That's it Itohayashi, now all she has to do is keep it.

It was time to start checking each room to see if my sister was somehow hiding in one of them, but as I opened the first room, I was in for a petrifying surprise... the only type of surprise that made Itohayashi scream...

**Author's Notes/Updates:**

**-The main girl in the prologues and the main girl in the chapters should look like the ones in artwork, the story cover.**

**-Criticism is much appreciated.**

**-Prologue - Part 2 is next after this, then Chapter 2 after that.**


	3. Prologue - Part 2

Prologue – Part 2...

...A Normal Everyday Experience

"Onii-sama, onii-sama... Onii-sama!" yelled a familiar and yet distinctive voice.

I was so tempted to tell the person who tried waking me up to get lost... wait, my sister? I must be lucky that I hesitated, once again. I opened my deadweight eyes, slowly sat up with my sister's help. Her pink hair was messy and her red eyes looked very heavy as if she was about to fall to sleep.

"Thanks, Kaede Shun," I appreciated my gratitude. I stretched out my arms, letting out a silent yawn.

"You're awfully formal this morning," she replied with a giggle.

"I see," I responded and stood up. On the verge of taking off my shirt, my mind clicked into place. I looked at my sister.

"I'll pay you for a piece of privacy..." I trailed off.

"Oh, um, right!" she exclaimed and went outside. I looked around my room in the apartment. It was small, but enough to hold at least five people. The white walls were tainted brown and the ceiling was half a metre above my head.

I quickly took off my clothes, chucked on a white t-shirt, a white school shirt then buttoned that up, put on my grey school pants and my beige coloured blazer, leaving that unbuttoned.

"You can come in now Kaede," I bluntly instructed. The door opens, revealing my sister once again, wearing only a white t-shirt and red panties. I realised that I sent her outside in that clothing... "Sorry."

"For what?" Kaede questioned in an embarrassed tone.

"For sending you out like that," I answered. Kaede looked down on the floor then giggled at me.

"It had to be done anyway!" she exclaimed and fisted the air like a happy girl nailing something. If that's how she feels.

"You should get dressed, I'm going to school now," I told her. She nodded then pulled up her shirt. "When I leave the building..." I trailed off while looking away and exited the room.

"Sorry!" Kaede apologised out loud. I heaved a sigh then took the path to school.

My sister, Kaede Shun, is currently spoiled by our parents. All the more reason to be glad I got kicked out of the home and sent to this crappy apartment. She's 14 years old, three years younger than me. Our father is a rich and powerful man, I wasn't surprised when he somehow got my sister to skip a year so she would be in the same school as me. He's only done that so he could keep a distant eye on me by getting my sister to check me out every day at school. But, she's being secretly disobedient to our father and every week, when Kaede comes to live over at my place on Fridays and Saturdays, she gives me half of the money she gets from our father each week. Which is about 10,000 yen I earn from her, along with my daily payment from my part-time job. I really couldn't ask for something like that, but I have to accept that she has her reasons to live and how she wants to take care of me.

"Ooooh! Shuuuuun-kun!" yelled a voice from behind. I quickly turned around and saw Nakagomi running out of the room next to mine, in the same apartment.

It's been around 30 days since I transferred to the school, things have been going smoothly after I got into that fight with those two big students. The one let-down was Nakagomi discovering where I'm currently living... and that she's the closest neighbour to me. We only found out three days ago when Nakagomi was going home early, I also went down the same path and she thought I was stalking her. I had to spill out the beans and tell her that I was living here, which I regret doing. Now I'm going to be stuck with this for a long time...

Nakagomi started running towards me and tried to dive onto me. I quickly took a side-step and grabbed her waist with my arm while she was mid-air, parallel to the ground. "Try not to kill yourself next time," I said while letting out a sigh.

"Humph! If you managed to move out the way and decided not to catch me, I would've died! So don't say it like that!" she exclaimed, then crossed her arms while I carried her with my right arm.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"Now take me to school!" she light-heartedly yelled, then giggled.

"Like this?" I asked with a puzzled face then I lifted up Nakagomi a little higher.

"Yeah! We can surprise all the students!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"I see," I replied.

"Not to brag or anything, but... some boys have been eyeing me and I'm feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing. I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel unclean at the moment," she told me. I don't know what happened to myself but I somewhat clenched my left hand, and I don't know why.

"And how does this help?" I asked. She hummed.

"Well... you could say, most of them will probably think that you... um... and I... um... are official!" she stammered while going red, and pulled her gaze away from me.

"I see," I once again replied, emotionlessly.

"Damn it Shun-kun! Be more outgoing, and stop being sooooo blunt!" she cried out and whimpered. My breath hitched in response and I continued walking feeling disgusted. It's pretty understandable why she's such an eyeful for the boys. She's around 160 centimetres tall, has a really nice slim figure and pretty long, shiny black hair that stops just past her waist, along with astonishing purple saucer-pan eyes and an orange hair clip on the left side of her head that stopped her bangs from covering her face.

It's pretty early in the morning, and Nakagomi is always late to school, but this is different. She's always the troublemaker during school and in... everything else.

"So, when are you going to join our baseball club?" Nakagomi asked out of the blue.

"That's the tenth time you've asked," I replied while sighing.

"Well!" she blurted out. "It's just that, you look... fit?" she questioned. I guess she doesn't know about my left arm. I also don't remember what happened to it as well, I was able to use it perfectly before I was 15 years old, but I kept getting told that my arm was always weak. But since the age of 15, my sister started getting really close to me and kept doing all these nice for me things. Which also explains the current situation I'm in. But the most irritating thing about all this, is that I don't exactly remember anything during my 15th birthday.

"I'll think about it," I responded with a sigh. She laughed a victorious one.

The school bell rang and I left my class straight away. As soon as I took a left, and before I could exit the building, someone grabbed me by the sleeve. I stopped and turned around, revealing Nakagomi showing off her smile.

"I guess you want to walk with me...?" I assumed with curiosity. She nodded with a faint smile. I took her hand and beckoned her. Her breath hitched then she blushed. I walked with her to our apartment and parted our ways by going in our own rooms.

I went inside and took off my blazer, then hopped in bed. That moment when I was walking with Nakagomi, I could feel the eyes of many burning right through my soul. It was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever been through, from what I remember. Especially that part when I walked in school while carrying Nakagomi, people pretty much have a hard time trying to keep things to themselves. At least one guy decided to back me up, Morimoto, he tried to stop people from getting all fired up about it. The things I regret doing.

The door swung open and my sister Kaede walked in. "Good afternoon onii-sama!" she greeted me.

"Likewise," I greeted her back.

"Onii-sama, you have to put things away properly," she said with a motherly tone. She picked up my blazer and hung it on a hanger by the door handle, then put my school case against the wall.

My sister also has a slim figure like Nakagomi's, but instead, she has pinkish-red hair that also stopped above her waist, she has two locks that go down the sides of her face and stop at her chest along with nice, welcoming, deep red eyes. I also have red eyes, but they're not as deep as Kaede, and my hair is more of a darkish-red. I have a wavy hairstyle, I got bangs that go across my forehead and the length of my hair is pretty average.

I didn't go to the convenient store today because Kaede insisted that she'd get me some 'healthy' food. That's probably why she came in my room a bit later than usual.

"Want to go shopping with me, onii-sama?" she asked. "You don't have to... but if you want, I'd feel delighted having to spend some time with you, after all... you're my onii-sama," she explained while rubbing her hands together against her face.

"Even though I don't like shopping, if it makes you happy, I'll do it," I accepted her offer.

"Ahhhh! Onii-sama, you don't have to if you don't like shopping!" she exclaimed and bowed to me. I stood up then patted her in the head.

"I got nothing to do, let's go," I told her. She gasped in happiness and gave me a hug.

"You're the best onii-sama!" she praised me.

"It's alright, don't over exaggerate," I replied.

"Sorry," she apologised and broke off the hug.

"It's fine, let's get going." I took my wallet that Kaede put beside my bed and put it in my right back pocket.

"It's alright to go now in the school uniform?" Kaede asked and fluffed her school skirt.

"It's up to you, no one's really going to care anyway."

"Onii-sama, you don't have to bring your wallet! I'll do the buying!" exclaimed Kaede, she then tugged my right arm.

"It's alright, besides, it's your money that I have in my wallet anyway. So technically, you're buying it," I straightforwardly told her.

"But... n-never mind, sorry," she apologised, feeling embarrassed.

"How long do we go shopping for?" I asked.

"Half an hour is probably enough."

"That's alright, now shall we get going?"

"Of course, onii-sama," Kaede agreed. We head out to the shopping mall, which is located two blocks behind the school. She took out her phone and started texting on it.

"I'm blogging about how we are going to spend out time together during shopping!" she excitedly exclaimed. "But the replies aren't what I'm expecting..." she trailed off and showed me the comments on her posts about me.

Some of the comments read: 'Reverse Siscon!' 'Brocon!' 'Your brother must be a fag.'

"Well, maybe you shouldn't blog stuff about me... and I don't think you should be showing me that stuff..." I bluntly trailed off.

"Well... I..." she stammered, then cleared her throat. "I just wanted to show you..." she trailed off while blushing a bit.

"I feel embarrassed."

"Oh... well, anyways! What do you want for your upcoming birthday?" she asked me loudly.

"I wouldn't mind some romance, comedy or drama manga."

"I see, you're still in the stuff I'm into!" replied Kaede, really happily.

"I grew up with you, of course."

"If I never existed, would you still have the same outcome?" Kaede asked out of the blue.

"What type of question is that? And to be honest, I don't think so," I replied harshly. What ticked me off was the word 'existed'.

"Onii-sama..." whimpered Kaede. I sighed then patted her on the head.

"I just had a long day, that's all. Sorry." I apologised. She embraced my right arm tightly and continued to walk to the mall.

…

"Well, we were there for more than an hour," I asserted, but lightly chuckled.

"Onii-sama! Did you just chuckle?!" loudly asked Kaede. My breath hitched in response.

"No."

"You did!"

"No I didn't."

"I swear you did, I heard you!"

"You're mistaken, there's no way that-... get down!" I turned around and blocked my face from the incoming baseball ball. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went all pitch black.

…

For some reason, I could hear the sound of my own breath. "Kaede... it's alright, he's awake now!" yelled a really familiar voice.

"Oh my! Thank lord he's alright!" yelled Kaede's voice. I gently opened my eyes, to be greeted with Kaede and Nakagomi's presence. But something was a bit off...

"Why are you sitting on my chest, in a sexual position?" I blurted out to Nakagomi. She turned as red as an apple and pounded my chest.

"As if you thought up something dirty like that! That's not like you..." she exclaimed, while fluffing her skirt as she stood up.

"I'm so glad you're okay, onii-sama!" Kaede exclaimed and hugged me tightly.

"Brocon?" Nakagomi silently muttered with a smirk.

"Shut up Nakagomi-chan!" yelled my sister.

"It's okay! There's nothing to worry about!"

"I said shut up!" Kaede repeated and pouted at Nakagomi.

"Okay, stop now... my head really hurts..." I trailed off.

"Nakagomi-chan here almost killed you!" Kaede exclaimed.

"How so?" I gave Nakagomi a sharp gaze. She went all red then slightly shifted her eyes away from me.

"Well, she basically hit a home run and the ball she hit... hit you right outside of the school. I put my right hand on my forehead and felt some bandage wrapped around.

"About that... there was pretty much blood everywhere since you took a nasty fall, according to Kaede," Nakagomi told me.

"By the way Nakagomi, what are you doing here, in my place?"

"Honorifics!" she yelled. "Well, because I felt bad for hitting you, and I just wanted to stay over and see how you're doing..."

"And you decided to sit on my chest in that sexual position?" I mentioned that moment again.

"Quiet!" she ordered me, then she blushed really hard. She's been in a really blushy mood today... I bet she doesn't feel comfortable around me for a reason that I don't want to state because it might end up as a misunderstanding... Wait, why am I thinking like this?

"Did that bother you onii-sama?"

"Yeah, of course it did! It was the most embarrassing thing, after what happened this morning, that I've been through in my life!" I exclaimed.

"Onii-sama... I thought you liked that kinda stuff, so..."

"..."

"Sorry, Shun-kun," apologised Nakagomi.

"Forget about what happened! How long have I been... out for?" I asked curiously.

"Two hours," Kaede instantly answered.

"So, I'm guessing it's around three o'clock?" I slowly sat up.

"It's 4:27," Nakagomi corrected me while looking at her watch.

"Hmm, anyways, I feel like going out and doing something... fun!" I exclaimed.

"My baseball club is training right now, if you'd like, we could have a game with you in it... and maybe your sister as well," Nakagomi offered. Even though I was mentally bashing myself to decline her offer, I really wanted to try it out, regardless of my left arm. I don't want her to know about my left arm though, because once she finds out, she's going to start feeling bad about everything.

"Participating in this doesn't mean I'll be joining though," I accepted with a smirk.

"You'll join one day..." Nakagomi replied, pouting.

"Besides, isn't it an all girls club?" I asked.

"Well, it's also opened to boys, but a very few only join."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the reason why boys don't join is because I'm the captain... and they probably don't like being lead by a girl."

"I can relate..." I blurted out.

"Quiet!" Nakagomi yelled.

…

Well, here we are!" Nakagomi exclaimed. We entered the field, surrounded by a three metre high fence. I was greeted with the sight of 11 girls in their red and white sports uniform. There were two boys, one of them was Morimoto... and some other guy that I've never laid eyes on, he had black hair and was about the same height as Morimoto.

"Hey Shun-kun!" screamed out Morimoto.

"You."

"Alright, I bet the reason why you're staying here is because of all the girls in their 'hot' sports uniform!" Nakagomi yelled at me while pouting. Ah, she caught me.

"Well, it would be safe to say that... um... you're 'maybe' right," I replied, feeling embarrassed. I turned around and saw my sister looking around.

"I want to make friends with the girl who has the big breasts! She's so hot!" Kaede exclaimed and ran towards the girl who was sitting on the bench.

"Wait... Shun-kun, you're sister is..." Nakagomi trailed off, expecting me to finish it off for her.

"Yeah, but it can't be helped." I took a look at Morimoto who was jogging towards us.

"Prepare for retardism," Nakagomi warned me.

"I'm immune to it," I replied with a very sharp grin. Nakagomi started laughing.

"No need to unleash the badass side of you, you really have changed a lot after school!" Nakagomi stated while giggling. I noticed it too, I've pretty much changed... not just my personality, but also my decision making. I'd normally decline most of her requests.

"Try make up with Morimoto-kun with whatever the hell is happening between you and him, I gotta go talk to the girls and break them up into two teams," Nakagomi obliged. She started jogging, after a few steps, she turned her head and said, "Shun-kun, you'll be going against me." Then she winked and continued jogging. I guess she's trying to prove something to me, well she's on.

"It's been a while Shun-kun!" Morimoto asserted. I sighed and gazed at him.

"You still won't tell me what happened during my 15th birthday?" I sharply asked questioned him.

"You got a lot of nerve bringing that up again," he shot back. "Besides, there's no way I'm going to tell you. How about let's make a bet, if I win – I'll go make a move on your sister."

"You're a disgusting person... what if I win?" I harshly replied.

"Well, I'll give you a hint of your past," he muttered slyly.

"If that's all it takes to get closer to what I'm trying to remember... you're on."

"By the way, Nakagomi put me on her team so I could go up against you," he responded.

"Why is that?"

"Because she knows you were an amazing baseball player during your fifth grade until your eighth grade, and your team won every single interschool title," he told me. That part is true, but that doesn't really change the fact that I might not be able to play it like I used to... because of my left arm.

"I see."

"Anyways! Shall we get it to it?" Morimoto said happily, after he glimpsed at his right for a split second. I turned to my left and saw Nakagomi near while jogging to us.

"Nakagomi-chan, I'm ready for anything... bring it on," I said pridefully. I looked at what was happening behind her and tilted my head in disbelief. Kaede was latched onto that girl's body.

"Anyways, I'm going to introduce you to the girls and that boy," Nakagomi replied with a smile. We walked over to the bench, where the girls were preparing for a quick match against me and whoever is on my team. It would be safe to say that, half of them didn't look particularly... happy. Was it because the teams aren't right? Or is it because the ones supposedly on my team wanted to be on Nakagomi's team? "Alright girls and... boy! Let me introduce you to our idol, Yuuma Shun!" She pointed to me. Idol? What idol? Wait, Morimoto did mention to me that she knew that I was a good baseball player. But how did they know?

"No way!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"He's so much taller than last time!"

"He looks pretty dull..."

"I can't believe I'm on his team!" happily exclaimed the girl with short, light-green hair and green eyes.

"Nakagomi, are you sure this was a good idea? What if you lose?" the girl with the big beasts... short, brown hair and orange eyes questioned Nakagomi.

"Calm down everyone! He may have been our school's rival a long time ago," she exclaimed. "Well many school's rival..." she then muttered. "But, it's not like he's going to beat us now," she assumed, smiling while harshly patting me on the shoulder.

"Umm... hi?" I greeted them.

"Told you he was dull," the girl with long brown hair with yellow eyes said.

"Hi!" the girl with green hair greeted back. The others all greeted me with a bow, except for that long, brown hair girl.

"Do you need to stretch before the match?" Nakagomi whispered me in ear. I shook my head and smiled.

"The earlier, the better," I quietly replied back.

"Alright, we'll have two matches, three if a match draw is set. Alright, Shun-kun's team will be fielding first. Let's go!" Nakagomi set out the game rules. The girls that were on my team were looking at me, with embarrassed faces.

"The reason why Nakagomi put all the good people on her team is because she's determined to beat you..." one of the girls on my team trailed off. So that's how it's going to be? Nakagomi is trying to go all out on me.

"So that's the way she wants to play? Don't worry we'll win!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, we got Shun-san on our team!" pridefully yelled the girl with the short, light-green hair and green eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Damn straight!"

"Doesn't matter how bad we are, we can still do this!"

"The name is Oshiro, Rina Oshiro," the girl with the green hair introduced herself and bowed.

"Shun, Yuuma Shun..." I trailed off. She laughed.

"Obviously, you were already introduced!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm Hana Kagome. You're pitching, I don't care," said the girl with the supposedly big breasts, brown short hair and orange eyes.

"I never really pitched in an actual game before... but okay," I accepted, feeling confused. But I practiced pitching for a very long time in my own time, just in case this moment would come... but it never did, until now. She gave me the ball, and I put on my baseball glove on my left hand. I stood on the pitch and took a sideways position with my left leg closest towards the batter and with the ball in my right hand. The first batter was the boy I never met before, he is left-handed. I took a glimpse at the batters on bench, the girl who kept calling me 'dull' was the next batter, then it was a blue-haired girl. Of course Nakagomi would be the fourth batter, and Morimoto is the fifth... he's probably the backup if Nakagomi makes a mistake. There's 8 players per team, Kaede joined the batters team to even up the teams since there was 15 of us, she's the 16th player. She was the last batter though, but I'll give Nakagomi a sharp pitch the moment she hops in.

"Let's go!" yelled Nakagomi. I nodded. I lifted my left leg up and pulled my right arm back, I dropped my left leg, using my support leg, I launched the ball from my hand and pitched it as hard as I could...

**Author's Notes/Updates:**

**\- I was told that I have too much redundancy in my pieces, so I'll try to work on that.**

**\- Will be releasing Chapter 2 after this.**

**\- Criticism is much appreciated.**


End file.
